PROTOTYPE3: Hotel Transylvania
by Jacob D. Mercer
Summary: What if, instead of Johnny, Alex found out about the hotel and went to stay? What if he zinged with Mavis instead? How would things turn out? The same way? Or different? Read and find out. An altering of the events of Hotel Transylvania. OOC characters.
1. Sociopath meets Outgoing

New York. The Big Apple. This is the state that befell a horrible fate. It isn't called "New York" Any more. Its called "New York Zero" or "NYZ". And it's also the home to a monster. A shape-shifter. A killer, a terrorist. Creator of the infamous Mercer Virus. It's home to _**HIM**_

Alex Mercer.

Now, this monster, doesn't the expected intentions. He really is trying to help us evolve. But he doesn't think that what he is doing is wrong.

Kill, Consume, Become. That's what he does. You know his story. Now, know the aftermath.

*Opening Credits*

 **Barry Pepper as Alex Mercer**

 **Selena Gomez as Mavis Dracula**

 **Lake Bell as Dana Mercer (Cameo)**

 **Adam Sandler as Count Dracula**

 **Kevin James as Frankenstein**

 **Steve Buscemi as Wayne Wolf**

 **David Spade as Invisible Man**

 **CeeLo Greene as Murray the Mummy**

 **In**

 **[PROTOTYPE3]: Hotel Transylvania**

*Opening Credits*

Transylvania. That's where Mercer was right now. He moved here from Manhatten about a week ago. He's been posing as a normal human since. He was here because Dana had told him about some kind of Hotel up here. And he was standing in front of it. It was literally called "Hotel Transylvania" for some odd reason.

'Should I do this?' Mercer thought as he stood in front of the turnstile door. 'Eh, why not?' And with that, he went through. He did not expect what was on the other side. There were MONSTERS. Not like murderers or rapists, but actual monsters. Like skeletons and Frankenstien.

"OOF!" Alex yelled as he was suddenly sent back into the doors. "What the...?" He trailed off as man was standing in front of him.

"How did you find this place?!" He yelled in worry. Mercer explained to him how his sister was doing some research when she hacked and found the place. Suddenly they were back in the hotel, flying at impossible speeds. Alex decided to End it there. Bringing his legs up, Mercer planted his feet into ground befor grabbing the man driving his head down.

* * *

As soon as she made it to the stairs, Mavis bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I..." She trailed of as she looked up and found he was a human.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." The human trailed off as well. They locked eyes and a purple hue circled there eyes that went unnoticed.

"Y-Your a H-Human?" She stuttered, terrified after her experience with the humans in the village. This ones stature made it even more scary.

Unbeknownst to her, he didn't care to answer her truthfully, unlike with her father, he was okay with telling her the truth for some reason. Just as she to noticed his red glowing eyes, he answered.

"No." Was the reply.

"Then, what Monster are you?" She asked.

"Evolved." And with that, he walked past her. Mavis was curious. An evolved? What was an evolved? Maybe her father knew. Yeah, that it. He'll know! With a grin, she ran down the stairs.

* * *

Dracula was not having a good day. First, the human walks through the door. Then he body slams him. Next, he's forced to give him a key and room. How could it get any worse? Well, it's about to.

"Hey! Dad!" He heard his daughter yelled. He smiled

"Mavey Wavey! Do you need something?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just bumped into a another monster. He looked like a human, but he had glowing red eyes." At this, he lost his smile and his eyes narrowed

"What else?" He asked. He was suspicious of Alex now.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. When I asked him if he was a human, he said he wasn't a human." Mavis answered. This surprised, Dracula, as he didn't say that he wasn't human.

"He's also kind of scary looking, and that's saying something." She informed.

"Mavis, I'm going to go have a quick talk with him." He replied as he went up stairs. Mavis decided to follow.

* * *

Alex sat in bed, staring at the roof. He was thinking about that girl from earlier. He didn't know why, but when they locked eyes, he felt a sort of connection to her, and he didn't know why. And that was annoying. Why was he attracted to her? Was it because she mistook him for a human? Or is it because she didn't question what an Evolved was? He didn't know. All he knew was-

"Human." He heard a voice say. Sitting up, he found Dracula standing at his door.

"What do you want?" Alex asked, frowning at his sleep being interrupted.

"To talk to you. About not being human." It hit him like a Goliath. He shot up faster like a missile.

"How did you know?!" He yelled in worry.

"My daughter."

* * *

 **A/N: Did I do a good job? I apologies for the short chapter, and the constant event rearranging. But anyway, characters will be OOC, and neither Johnny or Heller will exist. Constructive criticism is appreciated. No flames. Flamers, get your fucking asses out of her. Anyone else, stay.**


	2. Revelations

"Your...daughter?" Alex questioned. That girl is Dracula's daughter?

"Yes. My daughter. She said that you said you weren't human. That the red eyes are natural. Why is that?" Dracula questioned accusingly.

"Because I'm not human. Remember?" Alex deadpanned. How could he forget already? They had made a deal that Alex would "pretend" to be a monster.

"Oh, right. Sorry to disturb you." Dracula responded. He then turned around and left. Alex sighed as he laid back down on his pillow. He could now get back to-

a"Hi." He heard a female voice say. Sighing again, he sat up to see that the girl was standing by his door.

"Hey." He responded. "I never caught your name."

"I didn't catch yours either." She said smile.

"Touché." He replied with a grin. "I'm Alex. Alex Mercer."

'That sounds familar.' Mavis thought. "I'm Mavis. Mavis Dracula."

"Dracula's daughter?"

"How did you...?"

"Your father mentioned you during our talk."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you." Mavis said sheepishly.

"Heh. Nice to meet you too." Mercer responded with a grin as he stood up off the bed.

Mavis grinned. "Where are you from?" She asked. Mercer's smile dropped and his eyes widen for a split-second. This didn't go unnoticed by Mavis. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm from... New York." He responded solemnly. Mavis eyes widened in fear as she realized who she was talking to. She had heard the stories from Wayne and Wanda. While they were in the shadows, they picked up on a group of teenagers talking about an event called the "second outbreak" with New York being renamed New York Zero. But that wasn't what frightened her most. That reward belongs to the one who caused it.

Alex Mercer.

A killer. A terrorist. He released a virus that killed millions, turning them into heartless, mindless creatures. He spared very few from this fate, although that does not mean that he spared them of the virus. He killed many humans. And monsters. All without batting an eye. And with no mercy. A true killing machine.

And he was standing right in front of her. She slowly backed away. Alex noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Y-Your Alex M-Mercer." She said fearfully. Alex heart sank as she realized why she was so scared.

"No, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he slowly inched closer. When she saw this, she tried to run out of the room, but right as she faced the door, Alex had her wrist in his hand. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, restraining her and pinning her arms to her body. She struggled as best as she could.

"DA-!" She tried to yell, but before she could finish, Alex was restraining her with one hand while he put the other over her mouth. She screamed through his hand as she tried to make him let go, but his grip only got tighter. She tried changing into a bat, but she couldn't for some unknown reason. Was it because he somehow deactivated that ability?

"Just calm down, alright?" He said calmly. She ignored it though and kept on struggling until she realized that it was useless. She stopped struggling and looked at Mercer with tear filled eyes, afraid of what was going to happen to her. Was he going to murder her? Or was he going to rape her? Maybe torture her? All these thoughts and possibilities scared her to the bone as she looked at him. His glowing red eyes stared down at her calmly.

"Are calm?" He asked as he turned around to the window. She fearfully nodded her head.

"Are you gonna run away if I let you go?" He continued. She slowly shook her head. She was lying though. As soon as he let go. She was-

"Your lying." These words shook her very core. "I can't let you go unless I know you won't run." He said darkly. "So I'm gonna ask again. Are going to run away if I let you go?" She fearfully shook her head again. "Ok. When I let you go, and you leave this room, you can't tell another human or monster. Ok?" Again, she nodded. He slowly let his hands off her. As soon as she could, she put as distance between them as she could as she slowly turned around to him and backed into a wall.

"A-are you gonna hurt me?" She asked as he slowly advanced.

"No." He said calmly as he slowly advanced on her. She was reluctant to believe this as she shook in fear. Alex took notice of this and stopped. "Is there a way that I can prove it to you?" He asked.

Mavis thought for a moment. Then she got an idea.

"Tell me what humans are like." She finally decided.

This caught Alex off guard. She wanted to know about humans? That was a shocker. He had expected her to ask something about himself.

"We'll take a seat." He said as he pulled out a chair. "Humans... Where to start... Humans are like actors. They care greatly for family and friends." At this Mavis smiled. "But that is why they're actors. They do care for their family and friends greatly, but when compared to the care for themselves, there is little that is safe. In short, humans are selfish and greedy. Very few can be trusted." At this, Mavis lost her smile, and tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered her mother. She sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as he noticed she was crying.

"Be-because... Because..." Then the dam burst. She was sobbing now. "Because I miss my Mom!" She yelled as she ran up and wrapped her arms around him as she cried. "You've only confirmed what I thought about them!" She cried as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. Alex realized that her mother was killed by those wretched humans. That thought made him pissed. He decided that he'd comfort her.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright." He said while running a finger through her hair and wrapping his arm around her. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, it's okay. You you'll be ok." He soothed.

Mavis sniffed. "Th-thank you." She stuttered.

"Your welcome." Alex replied with a smile.

"How about you tell me about me yourself?" She asked with a grin

He laughed. "Maybe another time." He said with a chuckle.

She frowned. "Aw. Well, ok. I'm gonna go."

"Heh Heh. Ok. See ya."

"See ya."

Alex waved as she walked out the door. This is gonna be a good stay.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. This was a fun chapter to wright. I would like to say, in case your wondering, that Alex is about a few inches taller than Dracula in this fic.**


	3. AN

**I apologize for not having updated much, but I can tell you this story is not over. I have just been having a rough time. My grandmother died recently, and she was the only real mother I had. My actual one decided to leave and be her usual junky self. And My dad is in prison for stealing a car. It's just me and my grandpa, and we needed time to cope with the permanent loss of such an important part of our lives. I will do my best to update this story, along with others soon. Just be patient. And I apologize for not getting this message out sooner.**

 **If your gonna be a heartless bastard who says this is no excuse, fuck off out of here so that you can prepare for hell. For those who understand or get what I mean, thanks.**


End file.
